sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sunil Savarkar
Name: Sunil Savarkar Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Video games (casual gaming, strategy games), business, birds, plants, drawing, art Appearance: Sunil is 5"8 and weighs 152lb, most of his weight is made up by the small amount of muscle and fat he possesses. He has dark skin, black, straight hair (currently worn in a buzz cut) and relatively long, gangly limbs. He has high cheekbones, a pointed, large jaw and a fairly large forehead, but other than that his face is of fairly average proportions. His brown eyes are rather small, and his eyebrows are fairly thin. His teeth, while clean, have a slight natural yellow colour. He is clean-shaven, but he sometimes has a small five o'clock shadow. In terms of clothing, Sunil prefers fairly simplistic clothing, but due to his wealthy background, his clothing is usually fairly expensive. On the day of the trip, Sunil was wearing a pair of beige trousers, a blue shirt and a pair of expensive white and red trainers. Biography: Sunil was born to Prajeet and Charitra Savarkar, two Indian-born St. Paul residents. Prajeet was a self-made businessman, who owned a successful insurance company in the St. Paul area. While the Savarkar family came from humble backgrounds, having had initially worked as factory workers upon arrival in the USA, by the time Sunil was born, his parents were living a comfortable middle-class existence in a large suburban house. Thanks to both the insurance company and other wise investments by his parents, by the time Sunil was a teenager they were now, undoubtedly, rich, living in a much larger house closer to downtown St. Paul. Sunil has two younger siblings; his 16-year old sister Parvati and his 12-year old brother Bashir. His sister is currently living with relatives in New York. Sunil gets on with his family well, and while they have their frequent arguments, they love each other all dearly. However, Prajeet and Charitra can be very demanding and perfectionist when it comes to their children. From an early age, Prajeet and Charitra tried to install in their children an understanding of the need for hard work. Their children thankfully, had stable upbringings, but they themselves had not been so lucky and had to work hard to get where they are. While Sunil, Parvati and Bashir tended to get more presents than usual at birthdays and celebrations and had more expensive family outings and clothes than most of their peers, any extra money and gifts meant they had to help with chores around the house and had to be on their best behaviour. While initially, Sunil grumbled at this need for him to work to earn pocket money and such, he grew to understand his parents' thinking and has become grateful for it. However, his siblings were different, and refused to cooperate. Prajeet and Charitra believe their youngest son will come around with age, but Parvati grew to be such a "problem" in their eyes they could no longer be bothered to try bringing her up their way and sent her to live with relatives in New York City. Thanks in part to his parent's methods; Sunil is a very polite, meek, affable boy. He is very friendly and caring, and while not a pacifist, tries to avoid violence whenever he can. However, he has very little patience for slackers and kids who are spoilt by their parents. While not a popular kid, as his meekness and quiet behaviour means he doesn't stand out from the crowd, he has some friends and very few enemies. He wishes to follow in his father's footsteps and become a businessman, and has developed an interest in the subject, trying to get a place studying economics at a university. Unfortunately, Sunil's grades in most subjects are unexceptional, spanning from Ds to Bs. The one exception is art. One night, when he was 12 and his parents were out, they left his eccentric neighbour, Gary Crouch, to babysit him and his siblings. Gary was an artist and began showing the boy his artwork he was working on, and sparked an interest in the boy for art, particularly drawing and sketching. Both Gary, his parents and his art teachers supported Sunil's growing interest in art, and today he consistently gets As in art. His interest in art led to Sunil discovering two more of his interests; birds and plants. Sunil found himself going to fields or parks near his house to relax and draw scenes there. Eventually, he found himself being more and more interested in drawing the birds and the plant life above all else, and began researching the local birds and plants in his area. While not a gaming sort most of the time, Sunil also enjoys some games. This includes more "casual" games like rhythm games and puzzle games, as well as strategic games like the Civilization series. Advantages: Sunil is very hardworking and tries his best at whatever task he sets his mind to. While not the best at making friends, he gets on well with most people. Thanks to his frequent trips to the park or countryside to draw, Sunil has a better-than-average understanding of the outdoors and nature. Disadvantages: Sunil has little patience with those he views as lazy or spoilt, and his meek, unintimidating personality can make him both unnoticeable and make others view him as weak. While not a pacifist, he will be hesitant to resort to violence. Designated Number: Male student no. 031 --- Designated Weapon: Five cans of rice and beans (no can opener included) Conclusion: Well, at least B031 will have a task to occupy him in actually opening his designated "weapon". It should at least keep him occupied for a while. He may be able to make it a little way, but a lack of desire and aptitude for violence means that, in the long run, he's doomed not to make much of a splash. At least the bit where he opens his bag should make some amusing viewing. The above biography is as written by General Goose. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: General Goose Kills: None Killed By: Kris Hartmann Collected Weapons: Five cans of rice and beans (no can opener included) (assigned Weapon) Allies: Garry Villette, Rena Peters, Dustin Royal Enemies: Jake Crimson Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sunil, in chronological order. V4: *I'll Need A Saviour *One of Three *Living In The Aftermath *Selfish *Walk on Water or Drown *I'll Huff and I'll Puff *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan *House Made of Sticks *Livebait Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sunil Savarkar. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I found him pretty amusing. His narrator's offhand remarks were probably a large factor in that. Good read. -Iceblock *Yeah, Sunil was good. He had a lot of attitude, which helped quite a bit, keeping even quieter scenes interesting to read. Sunil wasn't really the leader sort with his group, often waiting on the sidelines and providing thoughts and commentary, but that was part of what made him good, I think. He was a very well executed support character, and a character I cared for. This is part of what made his death so effective, too; Sunil died rather brutally and by total surprise. Even knowing he was rolled, I was sad to see him go, especially in such a sudden fashion. A good character all around. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students